


Unspoken Agreements

by dgalerab



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords Mentioned But Not Used, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab
Summary: Oh shit, Akaashi realizes. Bokuto did research and took notes to give Akaashi the best sex of his life. Akaashi owes him the most romantic night ever. How is he going to top this? He’ll have to rent a hot air balloon or something. Are hot air balloons even romantic? Flowers. Flowers are good. Twenty roses. Fifty roses? No. Too clichéd, that would be a cop-out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna say this is for silvercistern, like I didn't desperately want to write Akaashi getting spanked.
> 
> Also happy birthday, Keiji, it's past midnight in Japan.

“Hey, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto asks, sitting upside down on the couch. His face is slowly going red from the position as he holds onto his toes for no discernable reason.

“Yes, Bokuto,” Akaashi sighs, dropping the paper he’s been trying to read. He can tell from Bokuto’s tone right now that he is unlikely to get the chance to try to read it in peace and quiet for a good long while now.

“You got a lot of lists, right?” Bokuto asks, flexing his toes like it’s fascinating.

Akaashi pauses a moment. Yes, Akaashi is very organized, often in writing, and that is most likely what Bokuto is referring to. “What’s your point, Bokuto?” he asks.

“Well I just… you got a list of things you like? Or like… a porn folder?”

Akaashi is silent as he stares at Bokuto. “What?” he asks.

“Well like… like I don’t mind figuring stuff out, you know? And I like having sex with you in any way, right?” He lands with a thwap on the floor as he tries to twist around to sit upright. “But like… like… you’ve got a folder, right? And you could show me, right? ‘Cause, see, sometimes, I get the feeling you don’t really ask for what you want.”

Akaashi blinks at him. He wonders, vaguely, whether or not he should be mortified. The idea that Bokuto would painstakingly unfold the porn folder that Akaashi has been meticulously organizing since he was a teenager in an attempt to construct some kind of perfect fantasy sex is… horrifying, and yet… enticing somehow.

He assumes that Bokuto would be very impressed with the organization, and it is likely that his physical and emotional intuition might very well allow him to at least get a handle on what Akaashi likes, and so long as he doesn’t get his hopes up for perfecting it on the first try, it could result in the best fuck of Akaashi’s life.

On the other hand the idea of being so catastrophically bad at talking about intimate things with his boyfriend that said boyfriend is hoping there’s some kind of paper trail that will reveal Akaashi’s kinks is humiliating.

On the other other hand, there’s no bad result here. The worst that can happen is that Bokuto assumes he can do everything right and gets discouraged, which is at most a small speed bump in Akaashi getting what he wants.

“You alright, babe?” Bokuto asks, which means Akaashi has been running through his scenarios for too long.

“Yes,” he says. “I’ll show you my porn folder.”

Bokuto sits up, far too excited.

Akaashi pauses. “Just one moment,” he says, opening his laptop. “Don’t peek.”

“Are you keeping secrets from me?” Bokuto whines.

“Yes,” Akaashi says. “Turn around.”

Bokuto huffs but he does as he’s told, sitting on the couch with his knees pulled up and his shins pressed against the back of it.

Akaashi quickly moves the massive folder of embarrassingly innocent Bokuto pictures he’d hidden somewhere in his porn folder to another secret folder. “Alright,” he says. “The password is 1-2-3-4, it’s all yours.”

“Really? That’s a terrible password. I would have thought you’d have a better one.”

“And that’s why it’s perfect. My folders are all ranked by preference,” Akaashi says. “Enjoy your research.” He stands up and grabs his papers and his coat.

“Aren’t you going to stay in case I have questions?” Bokuto asks, pouting.

“No. I have homework,” Akaashi says, and walks out the door.

-X-

By the time he gets back from the library, his homework is done, leaving him only with the nagging worry that perhaps he’s made a mistake. What if Bokuto doesn’t like what he finds? What if Bokuto gets frustrated that he has to work at this so hard and tries to get Akaashi to tell him why he finds it so hard to just _talk_ about these things.

That would be the worst. Akaashi doesn’t know why it’s so hard for him. This is just who he is.

When he gets home, Bokuto is hunched over a notepad, scribbling furiously with his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. “Oh!” he says. “You’re home!”

“What are you writing there?” Akaashi asks.

“I’m taking notes!” Bokuto says, displaying the notepad proudly. It’s smudged and sloppy and there’s all sorts of different colored scribbles in the margins. “They’re all organized and shit!”

They are not, but Akaashi feels sort of as though it’s an unspoken deal that when Bokuto tries to be organized Akaashi has to at least attempt to be nice. “Very nice, Bokuto. Especially… the… fact that you…” Akaashi sighs. “I assume the colors mean things?”

“Uh…” Bokuto says, scrunching up his nose as he stares at it. “Sure. Sort of.”

“That’s good. Color coding is a good tool.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto says, slightly awkwardly.

Akaashi fiddles with his fingers. “I’ll cook,” he says. “Tonight.”

“Alright!” Bokuto says brightly, smudging some ink on his nose.

-X-

“Ok,” Bokuto says a week later, when Akaashi has forgotten about the entire situation. “I think I’ve got something.”

“A cold?” Akaashi tries. “I told you not to run into the rain without a coat.”

“Nooo, Aghaaaasssssssssssiiiii,” Bokuto whines. “An idea.”

“I see,” Akaashi says. “Not too bad, I hope.”

“A _good_ one,” Bokuto says.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” Akaashi says, going back to reading his book.

“I was gonna explain, but for that I’m just gonna do it,” Bokuto says, and something in his voice startles Akaashi. He looks up, but he doesn’t have time to figure out what’s going on before Bokuto tosses him over his shoulder. Akaashi drops his book in surprise but he hardly cares.

“Bokuto,” he says warily. “What are you doing?”

“You got a safeword?” Bokuto asks, furrowing his brow.

 _Oh_ , Akaashi thinks, a shiver running up his spine at that. “P-perhaps… we should use the red-yellow-green system?” he croaks.

“Alright,” Bokuto says, hauling him through the door to their bedroom. “Then you can say yellow if I’m wrong about something, right?”

“Right,” Akaashi says.

“I’m not gonna get it perfect, probably,” Bokuto says, tossing him on the bed. “But I’m gonna do what I’ve got and you can’t argue. Unless you use a safeword. Or… or is it better if you do argue?”

Akaashi opens his mouth, but Bokuto cuts him off with a shrill, “Don’t answer that!”

Akaashi closes his mouth.

“Orrrr you’ll… be… a bad boy?” Bokuto says. “I don’t know, I don’t get this stuff very well, but I’ll figure it out. Slide up.”

Ironically, the last sentence is in exactly the kind of gruff voice that Akaashi has A Thing for. He’s too bewildered by all this to make a snide comment, so he just does as he’s told and shimmies backwards.

Bokuto tugs off his shirt. “Ok, uh… close your eyes,” he says, pulling Akaashi’s shirt off as well.

Akaashi pointedly looks his boyfriend’s half naked, very muscled body up and down. “Why,” he asks.

Bokuto takes a deep breath, puffing out his cheeks in a way that is not at all physically imposing, then leans forward and grabs Akaashi by the waist, maneuvering him only slightly clumsily with all four limbs until Bokuto is sitting on the edge of the bed with Akaashi over his knee.

“No asking why,” Bokuto says. “I’m sure about that one. That’s a rule.”

Akaashi struggles for a moment until he manages to find his balance, knees on the floor and his hands pressed down as well, sending his ass up into the air. “A rule?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto says. “I’m still thinking of ‘em so you can break them the first time, but after that you’re gonna get a spanking.”

Akaashi can feel himself going red. “W-why,” he manages, his throat going dry.

“Alright,” Bokuto says, halfway eager and halfway like he’s steeling himself. “Fine. How many is it gonna be?”

Akaashi chews on his lip. “Five,” he says.

“Six,” Bokuto says, and somehow manages to tug Akaashi’s pants down and hold them for Akaashi to tug his feet out with one hand, the other pressing Akaashi’s back down so he can’t escape. Or, more precisely, so he can’t rut against Bokuto’s thigh. At the moment, Bokuto is still sort of bumbling, but Akaashi is already getting hard just from the bare bones of his ideal fantasy.

Maybe he should have tried to bring some of this up without making Bokuto guess.

Bokuto’s hand lands on his ass with a crack, and the resulting sharp pain that rushes along his skin makes Akaashi gasp.

“Count,” Bokuto says.

“ _What?_ ” Akaashi blurts.

Bokuto gives his ass another resounding smack. “We’re starting over every time you get sassy with me,” he says, sharply. Akaashi shivers.

“For fuck’s sake,” he whispers. Bokuto hits him hard enough that he jolts forward and nearly loses his balance.

“Nuh-uh,” Bokuto says. “It’s either a safeword or _one_.”

“The word ‘one’?” Akaashi asks, which is probably his dumbest comeback ever, if it even is a comeback, but dammit, he is unfairly aroused.

Bokuto gives him a swat that’s less forceful but with a sharper aim over one cheek so that the pain is less evenly distributed. “You’re being naughty,” Bokuto says. “But I can keep going. Your ass looks nice in my lap.”

“Oh fuck,” Akaashi wheezes, and Bokuto smacks the other cheek.

“Still not the right word,” Bokuto says.

“I’m not certain that this is a good punishment, Bokuto,” Akaashi says.

Bokuto spreads his fingers and hits him hard again.

“I’m v-very aroused, Bokuto,” Akaashi gasps.

Another hard smack.

“Y-you’re…” _Shit_. Akaashi is running out of comebacks, not blood in his brain to come up with new ones.

A swat on the left cheek.

“L-let me guess, now the right?” Akaashi says, but it doesn’t come out as even or as sarcastic as he means it. And he’d been so relieved to have something to say, too.

Bokuto smacks him with his hand spread.

“Um,” Akaashi says. “You…”

“You don’t have to work so hard for this, ya know,” Bokuto says. “You can just ask for more.”

Akaashi is silent for a moment. “Ah,” he says finally. “Fifteen, then?”

“Fifteen what?”

Akaashi frowns. “F-fifteen… please?” he tries.

“Sixteen,” Bokuto says. “Now count.”

He hits him even harder this time, enough so that Akaashi has to suck in a quick breath through his teeth. “O-one,” he manages. Maybe he didn’t think this through.

“Good boy,” Bokuto says, and his hand comes down again, softer this time.

“Tw-ah!” Akaaashi cries, Bokuto’s hand coming down before he can finish. He tries to twist back to glare, but Bokuto just grins down at him. “Three,” Akaashi hisses.

The next three blows rain down all in one go and Akaashi can barely manage to count fast enough, but then Bokuto pauses, stroking at the tender skin there. Akaashi barely stifles a whimper in time. “Man, I didn’t think your ass could get any nicer looking, but it sure is pretty all red like this,” Bokuto whispers.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Akaashi moans, dropping his head between his shaking arms. It’s not exactly what he’d imagined as far as dirty talk, but it’s very _Bokuto_ and that makes it better.

The next slap takes him by surprise and he barely has the peace of mind to yelp a quick “Seven!” before Bokuto decides to start over again. Would he start over again? Akaashi wants to test it, though… perhaps that should be saved for another time, when Akaashi has a better grip on how often he can jerk Bokuto’s chain before both of them pass their limits.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Bokuto murmurs. He sounds thoughtful, almost… calculated, and Akaashi couldn’t be more turned on. “Five in a row, ok? Just focus on counting, yeah?”

Akaashi nods, adjusting his balance a little and wriggling his ass. Bokuto rubs at the cheeks softly, then lifts his hand. There’s a little pause, just enough to throw Akaashi off, then the first blow lands. It’s _harder_ than Akaashi was expecting, for the first of five in quick succession, but he manages to get out a breathless, “Eight,” and then “Nine… ten… eleven… tw-twelve, oh fuck.”

It _hurts_ , at this point, quite intensely, but even as Akaashi feels the tears welling up in his eyes he knows he’s never been harder. He wants Bokuto to push further, to humiliate and control him, he wants to close his eyes and just… just surrender. “Hey,” Bokuto says. “Do you need to tell me a color right now?” he asks.

“Green,” Akaashi croaks.

“Even if you start crying?” Bokuto asks.

Akaashi nods frantically. “Yes, green, green, I promise, just… f-four more, gods.”

“Alright,” Bokuto says, without a shadow of hesitation, as though he sees that Akaashi is getting off on this, on the fact that he’s nearing too much and he’s finally slipping.

The next blow is a little softer, and Akaashi’s voice quivers when he whispers, “Thirteen.” He sniffles, but arches his back to display his ass invitingly. It should be so _embarrassing_ , but Bokuto just purrs a barely audible, _“Such a good boy_ ,” and hits him again, and Akaashi can feel his cock twitch heartily in response. “Fourteen,” Akaashi chokes, so close to tears he can almost taste it.

“Just two more,” Bokuto whispers. “You’re taking it so well.” He slaps the left cheek with an angled strike, and doesn’t wait for Akaashi’s strangled, “Fifteen” before giving the right the same treatment.

“Sixteen,” Akaashi manages, and then nearly falls over in an effort to wipe his eyes clear of slowly forming tears.

Bokuto hauls him up into his arms with surprising grace. “You wanna stop now or keep going?” he asks, thumbing at the back of Akaashi’s neck.

“Oh, gods, don’t stop now,” Akaashi whimpers. “I need to come.”

“So good,” Bokuto whispers, kissing him on the forehead. He wipes away Akaashi’s tears with his thumbs and, amazingly, doesn’t panic. Instead, he looks down at Akaashi with a soft look. “You like this, huh?”

Akaashi nods frantically.

“Alright then,” Bokuto says, low and sultry. He chews his lip, bringing his hands down to grab Akaashi’s wrists and press them up beside his head. “Hm. I can’t tell if I want you on your back or your stomach.”

Akaashi groans and tries to arch up into Bokuto’s hip, but Bokuto just presses a knee to his hip and immobilizes him. “Ah, ah,” he says. “No grinding.”

Akaashi knows he can’t handle another round of spanking, not today, but _later_ … oh, _later_ he’s going to break that rule so hard. He wonders if it’ll become a delicious feedback loop eventually, until Akaashi’s just helplessly rutting into Bokuto and then getting flipped over for another round of punishment, out of his mind with pleasure… He lets out something between a moan and a sob. “I want to come,” he gasps. “Bokuto.”

“You’re so pretty when you’re losing it like this,” Bokuto whispers. “I guess you’ll have to stay on your back.” He shoves a pillow under Akaashi’s back so his ass isn’t pressed so hard into the sheets, which Akaashi is grateful for, because he is reaching the edge of too painful.

“Close your eyes,” Bokuto says.

Akaashi does as he’s told this time without hesitation, and he’s rewarded by having his wrists lifted and stretched above his head spread out. “Stay,” Bokuto says, and lets go, only for a moment before something soft is wrapped around his wrist and then pulled taught, pinning the arm out at an angle above his head.

Akaashi moans, shaking with the effort it takes not to rub himself against Bokuto’s leg like a wild animal. The other wrist gets the same treatment, and then something else is wrapped over his eyes and fastened behind his head. “Color?”

“What’s greener than green?” Akaashi wheezes.

Bokuto pinches him. “That’s not one of them! You gotta follow the rules or I might misunderstand you!”

“Just green then, for fuck’s sake, just…”

Bokuto’s weight settles between his legs and pulls them apart, arms coming up around his thighs and pulling down his hips, leaving the only bit of movement Akaashi has left in his knees. _Good enough_ , he thinks, and but then greed gets the better of him anyway. “M-my feet,” he breathes. “I can still…”

“Link them behind my back, baby,” Bokuto says, and Akaashi complies, curling one foot around the heel of the other.

He can’t move, can’t see, and Bokuto can do whatever he wants with him. He doesn’t have to think, doesn’t have to do anything… it’s so freeing. His cock twitches at the thought.

“I don’t know how to say mean things to you like you probably want,” Bokuto says. “But I guess you like that kind of thing, so I guess begging will have to work?”

He breathes hot over Akaashi’s cock, sending sparkles of taunting pleasure along it. Akaashi squirms as best he can, letting out a long string of whimpers.

“Come on,” Bokuto says. “Beg for me. I bet it’ll sound incredible.”

“Please,” Akaashi says.

“Akaaaaaaaaaashi, that’s not begging, that’s barely asking,” Bokuto says, blowing along his cock again.

This is maddening, but Akaashi can’t make that last little leap of faith. “Please?” he whines, a little more desperately than before.

“Harder,” Bokuto says, giving him a tiny lick along the crown.

“Pleeeease?” Akaashi tries, titling his head back to look particularly ravished. Maybe an ego boost will get Bokuto to…

Bokuto pulls away from his cock and bites his thigh hard enough to leave a mark. Akaashi lets out an undignified squawk. “You’re thinking too much again,” Bokuto rasps. He sounds _good_ , so _hungry._ “Come on, Akaashi, don’t tell me you don’t know how to beg?”

Akaashi’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire. “I… know how to…” he grits out.

“Then beg,” Bokuto says sharply.

Akaashi can feel his bottom lip quiver, like a _baby_ , and then a strangled sob tears out of his throat. “Pleasepleaseplease let me come, please, I want it, _I want it_ , _please_ ,” he pleads. “Suck me off, jerk me off, fuck me, anything, just… _please, Bokuto, please._ ”

“So pretty,” Bokuto murmurs. “Keep going or I’ll stop too.”

He takes Akaashi into his mouth and starts up a ruthless rhythm. Akaashi nearly screams with relief and he tries to channel that into letting the most embarrassing begging and whining steam out of his mouth without any thought to what he’s saying.

Can’t move, can’t think, can’t see. All he can do is feel Bokuto’s mouth around him, his fingers digging into his hips. Akaashi writhes beneath him as well as he can, sobbing and screaming until he comes hot into Bokuto’s mouth and he _keeps going_ , swallowing Akaashi down without a hitch, until Akaashi is keening with oversensitivity and nearly shrieking, “Oh gods, stop, stop, please.”

He pulls off with a sinful pop and shuffles up. He’s silent for a while, but then Akaashi hears a little hiss and he realizes Bokuto is jerking off. It doesn’t take long. Bokuto must be as worked up as Akaashi is, because soon enough he’s coming all over Akaashi’s face, hot and sticky. Akaashi gasps. For a moment, he wishes he had the energy to go again, because this is almost enough to get him going again.

Instead, Bokuto leans over Akaashi, tugging the blindfold off first so he can inspect Akaashi’s face. “You alright?”

Akaashi nods, though he can’t catch his breath, and lets his head fall back. “Oh, fuck,” he whimpers, as the soreness sets in.

Bokuto pulls the ties apart efficiently, then presses a kiss to Akaashi’s cheek and sits back to rub out the stiffness in Akaashi’s hands. “That was good, huh?” he says, nearly bouncing with excitement.

Akaashi would reply sarcastically, but he can still feel his brain dripping out of his ears, as his chest heaves with the effort of regaining any semblance of normal breathing. He nods.

“I’m gonna get even better at it!” Bokuto cries. “And it’s gonna be amazing!”

“I’m going to die,” Akaashi wheezes.

“Akaaaashi,” Bokuto says. “Stop being so negative!”

 _Oh shit_ , Akaashi realizes. Bokuto did _research_ and took _notes_ to give Akaashi the best sex of his life. Akaashi owes him the most romantic night ever. How is he going to top this? He’ll have to rent a hot air balloon or something. Are hot air balloons even romantic? Flowers. Flowers are good. Twenty roses. Fifty roses? No. Too clichéd, that would be a cop-out.

“You’re already back at the thinking,” Bokuto sighs, rolling him onto his stomach.

Akaashi lets him, boneless as he contemplates whether or not a candle-lit dinner would be a cop-out as well. Bokuto squeezes something cold onto his ass and he hisses with the sudden sensation. “What…?” he asks, twisting around.

“Aloe vera. It’ll make it hurt less later. You really got into that spanking!” Bokuto laughs as he rubs the cold lotion into Akaashi’s skin. It does sooth the sting and Bokuto’s fingers are gentle as they knead his ass. Akaashi lets himself bury his face into the pillows and let Bokuto at it. “Thought for sure you were gonna get mad if I spanked you!”

A puppy. He’ll get Bokuto a puppy with a big bow. That’s romantic, right?

“Alright,” Bokuto says. “Stay here a while, I’ll be right back.”

He rushes off, leaving Akaashi on the bed, trying to remember as many romantic movies as he can. Is it cheating to copy a movie plot?

Bokuto returns after a moment, pulling Akaashi into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. “I used those bath salts you really like,” Bokuto chirps.

 _Oh no_ , Akaashi thinks. He’s _never_ going to top this. He’s going to have to accept defeat. He’s going to have to ask Kuroo for help. He’s going to have to propose. _He’s going to have to publically declare his love for Bokuto at his next game._

Bokuto slides him into the bath, which is at just the right temperature for Akaashi to sigh out all the tension in his shoulders. “Oh, that feels nice,” he whispers, sinking down and leaning back.

Bokuto sits down on the bathroom floor, his hands folded on the edge of the tub and his chin resting on his fingers. “You look like you’re melting,” he giggles. “You’re really beautiful all relaxed like this.”

“This was all spectacular, Bokuto,” Akaashi murmurs. “You really outdid yourself.”

Bokuto’s eyes sparkle with the praise. “I did, didn’t I?” he laughs. “What are you getting me for it, huh?”

“What makes you think I’m getting you anything?” Akaashi murmurs, as he thinks of the hideous, sparkly sign that he intends to make, saying _You’re the best!_ and which will, no doubt, haunt Akaashi for years to come.

“Akaaaaashi! You always need to win these things! Whenever I do something nice for you, you always do nice things for me.”

“Should I spank you?” Akaashi asks dryly.

“No! You’d get mean about it!”

“You were quite mean about it too,” Akaashi says. “Making me cry.”

“Yeah, but you wanted that.”

“I suppose I’ll have to tie you up then,” Akaashi murmurs.

“Come on, Akaashi! You do the romantic stuff! You know!”

“The romantic stuff.”

“Yeah!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re really mean sometimes,” Bokuto pouts, and Akaashi manages to will his sore muscles to sit up far enough that he can kiss Bokuto on the nose. Bokuto grins immediately. “But you’re cute so I guess it’s alright!”

“I love you,” Akaashi murmurs. “So much.”

Bokuto lets out a strangled squeal. “So much?”

Akaashi closes his eyes and sighs wearily. “So much.”

“Wow,” Bokuto says. “Me too!”

“I know, Bokuto,” Akaashi says. “I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They went on the date to end all dates a week later but Akaashi still made that sign and it had glitter all over it, which didn't wash off of Akaashi for the next fifty years.


End file.
